Just Some Leather
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: EDITED! You can keep the jacket, I say. She stares at me like I'm nuts. She obviously knows the double meaning to it, then?You mean, I'm the right girl? she questions, staring at me intently.  [Some Abuse] [Dasey]


**Author's Note: **I don't really know where I got this idea from... I think it might've been watching LWD, but meh. It's probably a lot more violence then what I'm usually used to, so give me a break ;-) I also don't know if his jacket is actually leather, but just go with it. -Jamie.

**Just Some Leather**

By Jamie-Lee.

* * *

As I got out of of the shower, and opened the bathroom door, I was met with a very tired step-brother, by the name of Derek Venturi. I scowled in his direction, and as he slammed the bathroom door, i closed my bedroom door. I turned around from the door, and dropped my towel, prepared to put on my clothes for the day. I walked towards my drawers and picked out some undergarments. Happy with what I chose, I immediately walked to my jean drawer, and propped it open... Only to find all of my jeans gone. Arching my eyebrow in curiosity, I walked over to my closet, and opened the doors hiding the contents inside. Only to find that, also, completely empty.

_"Derek,"_ I growled, getting angry at him. Sighing, I picked up the towel from the ground and put it back around me. I then moved towards my door, threw it open, and walked to Derek's door, finding it still empty. Not noticing I was holding my breath, I let it out, and walked into his bedroom.

Going towards his drawers, I opened them up, and found a nice pair of jeans that would fit me quite well. Putting those on, I then looked for a t-shirt... and I knew that his closet would be dead empty, but I looked in there anyways.

I guess I was silently praying that I wouldn't have to wear something from the ground. Shuddering from the thought, I walked over, and opened his closet doors. I was quite shocked to see only two things in there... two things **hanging up**. Now that surprised me. Shaking my head, getting the surprise out of it, I noticed that the two things were that Arangatane long-sleeve t-shirt, and his leather jacket.

I smirked. Sure, borrowing his clothes was one thing, but borrowing his leather jacket, the one prized possession he owned, was a complete other. I smiled at my brilliant idea. But then I remembered that I was still wearing a bra on my upper half, and that my step-brother would soon be back from his shower. I grabbed the long sleeved shirt and put it on, and then grabbed the jacket.

I could hear the shower stop. I knew I had to get out of there. So, closing the doors, I ran out of the room, and into mine. After I closed my door, I heard him open the bathroom door and walked out. I waited until I knew his door was closed, and went dowin into the kitchen.

"Honey," my mom said --"Why are you in Derek's clothes?"

"He stole mine, again." I reply, sighing, not as angry as I was before. I could see her nod her head in understanding, and grabbed a piece of toast.

"I'm going to go now." I say, when I hear Derek's bedroom door open. I run out of there as fast as I can, and begin to slow down after about five minutes. I tried walking, while also trying to finish huffing and puffing from the run.

"Did you just run a marathon?" Sam asked me, coming beside me, and making me jump.

"Oh... you could say that yeah." I replied, smiling at him. But when I looked up towards him, I found him looking at me with some sort of expression... disgust, I think.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. His face turned to anger as he looked at me, looking up and down. I realized what he was thinking, but then tried to push it away.

"Why are you wearing Derek's leather jacket? The one he never lets **anyone** wear," Sam questioned, angrier than before. I tried not to look at him shocked, but knew it wasn't working.

"Why?" I nearly stuttered, but composed myslef. I could've sworn Sam glared at me.

"Because, he never lets anyone where his jacket... said he wanted to wait for the _right girl_ to wear it." Sam replied, scowling. All I could do was stare. I felt something going on in my stomach. Something I never felt when I was with Sam.

"I should've known!" Sam yelled, before storming off, leaving me by herself. When I finally found myself at the front hallway of Thomson High, I saw that everybody was staring at my preferred choice of clothing, whispering and pointing. But if anything, the girls, were all glaring at me, like they knew what this jacket meant. Like they thought Derek chose me to be his girl.

I began to gulp. If all these girls thought that, then what would...

"CASEY!" Emily Davis yelled, nearly causing me to cover my ears. I walked over to our lockers, and looked up at her.

"Hey Em," I mumble, trying not to sound nervous.

"Why are you wearing **that** jacket?" She questioned, somewhat calmer than how she appeared.

"Derek stole my clothes." I answer, hoping she wasn't mad.

"Okay," Emily shrugged.

"You're not mad?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Nah. At first I was, then I saw that you were nervous, and you only get nervous when you think someone's mad at you." Emily replied, laughing at my facial features. I looked at her surprised, and formed my mouth into an 0 shape.

I then released the tension in my shoulders. When did I get shoulder tension?

"And plus," Emily began -"You look good in his jacket." I stare at her even more so now. Did she just say I looked good in this jacket?

"Umm, okay?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, c'mon Case. Almost everyone can tell you two are totally cute together!" Emily smiled, mirth all over her features.

"Umm, NO!" I yell, and laughed. There was no way in bloody hell that Derek and me look good together.

"Okay Case... just remember that Denial is not just a river in Egypt." Emily laughed. I just glared at her, but soon found myself thinking about how comfortable the jacket felt against me. Even if I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

I also seemed to notice just how much it smelled like her step-brother. A lot like Derek. And I think I seemed to noticed how I was beginning to love the smell, and how I kept on smelling it. And how Emily was staring at me, laughter etched on her face.

That's when I stopped. Was I just saying Derek's jacket smelt good? Nah.

"What?" I stuttered

"You were smelling the jacket!" Emily squealed, pulling me towards our favorite private-talk-spot.

"I was not!" I said back, noticing, that I myself was squeeling too. Why the hell was I squeeling, if I was **not** smelling his jacket. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"YES YOU ARE!" Emily squeeled back -"And you're squeeling!" she finished. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to admit she was true.

"Okay, okay, fine!" I reply, under her hard stare. She smiled brightly. I rolled my eyes again.

"I think..." but I was interrupted by the loud screech of Kendra. Derek and her had recently broken up... like, two days ago.

"This isn't good," I whisper towards Emily, who nods her head feverently. I watch Kendra walk up to me, a evil, mean, pissed glare, vibrating off of her face. This is definitely not good.

When she finally reached me, I was ready for whatever she said. But not what she did.

_SLAP!_

Echoing around the hallway, all the heads turned and looked at us. I put my hand up against my cheek, and stare at her in shock. I definitely know there's going to be a bruise.

"Hi Ken-" I began

"Don't you _Hi Kendra_ me, Casey McDonald!!" She screams, anger bubbling off of her now. I wasn't scared to admit that she was scaring me. I started backing away.

"How could you do this to me?" she yells, probably ready to strike me again. I take many more steps back, now not caring that everybody was staring at us.

"Do... do... what?" I stutter.

"Have an affair with him!" she yelled.

"I'm not having an affair with anyone." I say back pretty calmly.

"You are so having an affair with Derek!!" she yells, her face flushing red.

"No I'm not!" I yell in return. Why did she believe I was sleeping with my _step-brother_?

"Just admit Casey. You got Derek Venturi, your _step-brother_ to dump me, so you could be with him!!" she yells at full force, cowering me slightly. I would not cower in fear... AT ALL.

"I am not sleeping with him! And plus, you're just trying to deal with him dumping you!!" I yell back, my fists clenched at my sides. I cannot believe she would dare believe I'd sleep with my step-brother. That is just utterly... repulsive.

"You're wearing **HIS** jacket?!" she screams.

_And on with the jacket again!_ I think to myself. I sigh out loud, and wonder what was up with this jacket.

"What is so special about this damn jacket!" I yell back. I can see **all** the girls stare at me, and I even hear some girls gasp out in shock. I roll my eyes at them. And then I see Kendra, still looking pissed. Badly pissed.

"He planned on giving that to the one girl," she hisses. I keep staring at her.

"To the one girl he believed to be his true love!" She yells now. I see some girls staring at me, glaring at me, and, I think, even, threatening me through their looks. I gulp now. They all think that Derek is in love with me. I laugh out loud, but on the inside, I'm kind of hoping it was true. I shake my head in annoyance.

So, I secretly liked Derek. Was that so bad? I go back to glaring at Kendra. Only to see Sam beside her.

_This is not fking good. Nope, not good at all._ I sigh.

"And it's not just that," I hear Sam say -"You're wearing his clothes, you smell like his cologne, and, you admitted to Emily that you were smelling the jacket." he finished. I just stare in shock. Had he been eavesdropping?

"... well... I..." I stuttered. I look up at him and see the anger in his eyes. The jealousy in his eyes. And before I knew it, I heard a crackling sound, and a sting on my cheek. I, for the second time that day, put my hand to my cheek, and can tell that I'm about to cry. Something I never did when Kendra slapped me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Emily staring at him in shock. I see her pulling at my arm, signaling for me to go, but I shrug her off.

"How... dare... you!" I say through gritted teeth. I can still see him staring at me, and can also see him begin to raise his arm. I realized my arms widen in fear. He was going to hit me again.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way," he replies, stepping towards me, arm still raised. I begin to step backwards, now not wanting to be near him. At all. My eyes squirm in their sockets, as I'm looking for a way out.

I find Emily, and silently plead for her to come get me. She shows me Kendra, who has her pinned up, and my hopes falter. I gulp, still pretty much in fear. Sam raises his arm again, and strikes me. Most of the kids are doing nothing, and Emily is trying to do something.

After about five seconds of staring, I don't feel anything else in my cheek. I begin to look up, and don't see Sam, nor Kendra. In fact, I only see Emily.

"What happened?" I croaked, tears coming to fall down my cheeks. Emily just shakes her head, and puts her fingers to her lips in a "shush" figure. I nod my head.

* * *

I drag Sam into a different hallway of the school, my face beat red. When I had gotten out of the shower that day, and looked for my jacket, I knew something was not right. And I remember stealing Casey's clothes that night. I smirk, realizing, what she had done for payback. She was definitely getting good at lying and stealing.

I walked downstairs, and walked to school right away. I know there's a commotion going on, and try to get to it right away, but unfortunately get stopped by...

"Sam?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow. He glares at me, like I did something horribly wrong.

"What's up?" I try again. He pushes me against the lockers.

"Woah, what's going on?" I question, throwing my hands up in defense.

"Don't pretend like you don't know," he snaps, his hands now cuffing my collar.

"I don't!" I snap, getting aggitated.

"Casey!" he replies, causing my eyebrows to shoot up into my hair.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Why does she smell like **you**, wearing **your** cologne, and **your** jacket, that **you** wouldn't give to anyone but _the one_?" he yells. I suddenly know what this is all about. He thinks somethings going between us. Not like I wouldn't mind, of course.

I sighed. "She's wearing my stuff, because I stole her clothes. She had nothing else to wear." I reply, hoping to God he'd leave it at that.

"So why does she smell like you. And why did she pick to wear the jacket?" he questioned, brow furrowing. I stared past him, wondering the last question. Why had she picked out the jacket. But then I remembered about what he was asking.

"I don't know why, okay!" I yell. I know, I know, it wasn't right to yell, but he had started to aggrivate me badly. And I hated being aggrivated by anyone else than Casey. I could see Sam glare at me, and then turn away.

I was huffing, and then, if anything, I remembered about the commotion. I grinned, and then began walking to where my ears led me. But when I arrived there, I could've sworn my eyes were decieving me. There, right in front of me, was Casey, and Kendra, in an all-blown fight. And what shocked me most, was when Kendra slapped her.

My eyes widen in shocked. I hadn't really noticed myself walking towards her, anger etched all over my features. But boy, had they shot up much more when I saw Sam enter the photo. And he f-ing hit her.

That was what really boiled my blood. I started walking faster, and saw him beating her more. When I finally arrived to where they were, he was about to hit Casey again, but I stopped him. I realized I could feel my blood boiling more than ever, and when I caught Sam's arm, I dragged him away, into another hallway.

Finally by Casey's locker, I slammed him into one of them, growling deeply.

"What the hell were you doing?" I growled, now cuffing Sam's collar.

"None of your buisness!" Sam snapped back, struggling to escape.

"Why'd you hit her?" I yelled, raising him off of the ground.

"Cause that bitch deserved it!" he yells back. I guess at that moment, my anger immediately snapped. I dropped him to the ground, and kicked him. I was about to do so again, until I realized I'd much rather be there for Casey. I stopped just at the right time, and growled at him.

"Ever hurt her 'gain, and you're dead." And then I left. Starting to think, I realized how cute she had looked in my jacket. Shaking my head, I arrived to see her on the ground, wimpering. I had felt real bad for her just then. She looked so vulnerable at the moment.

Looking down, and around, I saw Emily trying to calm her. I kneeled down on the other side and looked at Emily.

"I'm going to take her with me," I said, in a dont-try-to-stop-me voice. And as she nodded her head, I scooped her up, and walked her towards under the main staircase. I had always dibbed that our little hide-away. I smiled at the thought. But I knew she needed to get up, and as much as I didn't want to, I did.

I gently shake her, whispering her name into something like sweet nothingness. When I saw her stir, I put my arm under her head so it wouldn't hurt. She turned around and saw me. Smiling, she sat up, and looked around.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"What for?"

"Wearing your jacket," she replies, ashamed. I grin up at her. I just can't help myself. "Oh, I'm not mad." I reply, stroking the spot she was hit. I saw her grimace, and immediately wanted to help her.

"Case," I begin. -"Let me fix you," I beg silently, somewhat joyed it was just her here, listening to me. I can see her look up at me, something filling her eyes. Something that wasn't tears.

"Wh...wha...why?" she stumbled, afraid.

"Because I love you," I reply with ease. I guess I had waited years to say that to her, and I was ready. I looked down at her, and began to stroke her cheek again. She leaned her body forward, and I loved it.

"I love you too Derr" she replies, smirking at the nickname.

"That's great Case-Face." I say, smirking at her nickname. I can see the unfortunatness in her eyes though. -"Case, I'm never going to hurt you," I say, leaning closer towards her. She's smiling, and caressing my cheek.

And pretty soon, I find herself attached to my lips, and begin to kiss her thouroughly. She was my everything. I admit it. She was what made me live.

"Don't ever hurt me Derek?" I heard her mumble.

"I won't," I reply. And as we kissed eachother once more, we both realized... it was all just some leather that made this happen. I smiled at the thought.

"You can keep the jacket," I say. She stares at me like I'm nuts. She obviously knows the double meaning to it, then?

"You mean, I'm the _right girl_?" she questions, staring at me intently.

"You've always been the right girl." I reply, before kissing her again.

**

* * *

****Authors Note: **Okay, so this is the edited version. I didn't like the first one. There's definitely less violence. And I'm glad. I've also changed all the mistakes, because I had originally written this at like, three in the morning. Hope you guys enjoyed. 

-Jamie.


End file.
